kingdoms_of_varldfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 1
Elle's Account A few days before the harvest ritual the boys stole some mead and Osmund and Travis got into a drinking competition. I went to bed before they regained consciousness but was awoken by a nightmare. I went for a walk to try and shake the dream and discovered the two of them carrying a sheep through town on the way to leave it in Holt’s room (returning the favour I understood). While they dropped the sheep before they could pull of the prank, I discovered a new mystery when the moonlight hit the doorframe of Holt’s house revealing an inscription. This led me to discover that the doorframes in our town are all inscribed with runes, the same pattern over and over. My few sources of knowledge in the town (mainly Ardit) were unable to give me answers. Perhaps the rune markings are just a blessing, a tradition just like the hearth swords, that in itself would be interesting but what if they were more? Some kind of magical protection or test, something that a sword would be needed for. The next day we spent time rounding up the sheep that had broken though their fence. We discovered one of the sheep dead, killed under mysterious circumstances, with unpleasant similarities in circumstance to a dream that Travis and I seem to have shared. We also broke into the keep, although it was mostly empty. We did discover a giant arrow and the same rune markings as the doorframes in town. The amount we don’t know about our origins is fascinating in itself, where did the stone to build the keep come from and why would you need a defensible keep with possible giant bows in the middle of nowhere? (Other than to defend against man eating plants). I think Osmund is right we need to see if there is anything else out there and find out how we fit into the world, maybe something terrible happened, why hasn’t the peddler returned? Holt claims to have picked up magic from a book and I want to find out the extent of his knowledge. We are returning to town to warn others about the animal that killed the sheep as it is concerning that an animal killed, but didn't eat it's prey and the wounds it left seemed to be corrupted somehow, although Rasmis has said he will take care of it. Tomorrow the Harvest festival ritual begins. From Osmund's Journal By Ursprung, Travis is the worst singer I have heard in years! After he launched into what he must have thought was a rousing chorus I was able to nab some mead from Hans and share it with Travis, Elle and Holt. Travis might tell you he beat me in a drinking competition, but I doubt it. I once drunk a whole skin of wine by myself and I was only a little dizzy... Anyway, apparently Elle and Travis had some nightmare where they ate a sheep or something, and the next morning while we were rounding up the flock near the village we noticed one was missing. We found it up by the keep, torn to shreds and already starting to rot. A closer look around the carcass revealed what looked like long wolf paw prints. This is when Rasmis decided to come along and try and make me look dumb. He probably has a thing for Elle or something and wants to look tough in front of her. Rasmis said it was probably a rabid wolf that killed the sheep, but I don't think he knows. We finally got to explore the keep too! We must have been the first people in there in centuries! It was a bit eerie though, all that room and furniture and nobody living there. I felt a little scared, but no way was I going to tell the group that! I did find a ballista bolt inside though, it was all rusted and old, but still - why would anyone need a weapon like that here? I think i've managed to convince the others that we should go for a little adventure too! Holt seemed a little hesitant and he really wasn't keen to go exploring in the woods, but the idea definitely resounded with Elle! I can't wait to see what we find! Travis thought that everyone might be dead, which is frankly a bit of a silly idea. Anyone, enough writing for one night, the Harvest Festival starts tomorrow! Category:Actual Play